


Fully Integrated Security Technotronic Officer

by Stale



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol, Arcade cannot say no, Arcade loves the courier and would do anything for him, Crack, Fallout should be its own warning, Intoxication, Other, Pleasure appendages, Rare Pairings, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Stupid Courier, getting drunk, getting tipsy, implied Male courier/Arcade Gannon, rare pair hell, whisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stale/pseuds/Stale
Summary: Arcade regrets helping the Courier and needs whisky to fuck a sexbot. He could have made worse life decisions in the wasteland.





	Fully Integrated Security Technotronic Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout New Vegas is one of my favorite video games, so I wanted to write something for it.

Arcade sighed and frowned. Why exactly did the courier choose him to sleep with the reprogrammed robot? He glanced to his side, where Fisto waited patiently and he cringed. Even the name disturbed him, Fisto. Fully Integrated Security Technotronic Officer. What a coincidence. Arcade furrowed his brows and thought about his life choices. He only went with the Courier, because he had pity. He was sure the man would have get himself killed before lunch. How he even managed to survive this long had been a mystery to Arcade. And what did he gain from his act of kindness? Headaches, countless battles, cockroaches as food and now a night with a sexbot. The courier had insisted somebody would test it, before giving it to James Garret. Making sure it served its purpose properly.

Arcade had tried to convince his partner that he was the wrong one to test it. He would not go as far as to say he was afraid of robots. He only did not trust them and suspected an attack at all times. The Courier had looked at him with loony eyes and shrugged. 

"Its just a robot and you are smart. If it has problems you will know what to do." he had said. Arcade wanted to protest, but the Courier knew exactly how to push his buttons and he succumbed. Arcade cursed his love for the moronic man. But now he was here. Better to get it over with. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. The Courier had mercifully given it to him, as an icebreaker. Not that he would talk much, but he was grateful for the liquor. His mind went numb after chugging half the bottle and he silently suspected the cause of his love's idiocy. He looked at the robot and downed the rest.

Fisto was motionlessly waiting for orders. The room was silent, making Arcades skin crawl. His great distrust towards robots was fueled by the dead stare of the sexbot. No emotion or even the slightest gesture was shown. Arcade gulped, but hesitated to make the first move. His paranoia spoke up and he shivered. What if he would be killed while being penetrated? He paled and tried to resist his urge to shoot Fisto. Not that he had his weapon, the Courier made sure to strip him of it. He doubted his fists would be enough to even put a scratch to the machine. Deep breaths, Arcade. He had a rapid heartbeat, sweat forming at his forehead and in the palms of his hands. He needed to get this done with. One way or the other, so he started undressing.

The uniform which he gained from the courier was easily removed. With more skin revealed, his insecurity shot up. What if Fisto just waited for him to get naked, only to kill him in his most embarrassing state? He could not trust the robot and squinted suspiciously. All the bad experiences from the wasteland and his nightmares were branded in his brain. He had learned the hard way not to trust robots. Maybe he could tell the Courier that Fisto malfunctioned? Or that he maybe preferred flesh over metal? Too late for that. His head was feeling light as the liquor finally kicked in. 

"Fisto." Arcade activated the silent sexbot.

"Greetings, Fisto is programmed to pleasure. Please assume the position." Fisto said with his usual metal voice. Arcade shivered, only the alcohol keeping him in this room. He was far from aroused, covering his private parts with both of his hands. Arcade stood still, over thinking his decision again, before getting on the bed. The cloth scratched his back and he watched the robot closely. Fisto got closer and Arcade could hear a faint beeping.

"Servos active." Fisto announced and Arcade closed his eyes. Maybe, just maybe he could pretend to be with the courier. He tried to relax and put his hands to the side. He waited three seconds, before his nervousness won and he opened one eye. What he saw nearly made him piss himself. Fisto stood above him, five appendages with different openings and materials on top of them. A pretty big dildo, a thing that looked like a fleshlight, a pair of suction cups and a massage glove. They all dripped with a clear liquid. Arcade was paralyzed in shock. That was wrong on so many levels. No robot should have this! Before he could snap out of his shock, the appendages already made their way to his body, the fleshlight pulling itself over his limp dick. Arcade groaned involuntary at the tight and wet feeling.

He cursed loudly at the fleshlight, which squeezed him deliciously. Small buzzing and light moaning echoed through the room as the fleshlight vibrated and tightened in short intervals. Arcade shook his head, not being able to resist the pleasure. It felt to good and the alcohol amplified it. When something nudged at his entranced, he finally snapped out of his pleasure ridden mind.

"Wha-! Ahh!" Arcade threw his head back in surprise. The dildo was well lubricated and worked its way inside. He was already relaxed from the liquor and the fleshlight, so it easily slipped inside, filling him. It began thrusting fast, only slowing when it found the prostate and made Arcade scream in pleasure. It felt too good and even better when he felt the suction cups around his nipples and the glove grazing over his body.

"Nghhhh." his eyes fluttered and he moaned deeply. After a few seconds he could not control himself any longer and came.

"Ah, ah, ah!" he panted, more pleasure being sent through his body when the robot did not stop. The fleshlight kept squeezing every last drop out of his dick, while the dildo kept hammering his sweetspot. Arcade lost himself at the tight wetness around his cock. He came again, bucking his hips against the wet sensation. The glove rubbed his abdomen and traveled down do his balls. It massaged his sac while the fleshlight and dildo did the rest, making Arcade groan lewdly, while shooting a third load. Fisto carefully retracted his appendages and beeped, pulling Arcade out of his pleasure ridden mind.

"Operation complete, thank you for your business." it said and Arcade blinked rather confused. The intoxication was still strong and he tried to put his scrambled mind together. He wanted to get up, but fell back, feeling a certain soreness in his lower body.

"Numbness will subside in several minutes. Awaiting further orders." Fisto continued and Arcade finally managed to apprehend the situation. He paled before blushing deeply. He had fucked a robot named Fisto. A mindless killing machine, only wanting his doom. And he had come three times. This went against everything he believed in. However, he could finally understand why Garret wanted a sexbot for his establishment. He felt kind of good now. Spent and relaxed after mowing down radscorpions, ghouls and humans. But he would not admit it loudly. Ever. Arcade sighed in defeat, before dressing himself. The Courier would be receiving his confirmation of a functioning Fisto and they would deliver it to Garret. Arcade glanced to the passive robot and shook his head. He was not convinced that it was harmless and would attack humans sooner or later. However, maybe this robot would wait with the attack until all humans were gone. 


End file.
